


FNAF1 Family of 5

by NyanNinja232



Series: FNaF Remixed [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanNinja232/pseuds/NyanNinja232
Summary: When Candy Merriton begins her part-time job at the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, she didn't expect to have company! Follow Candy as she meets new friends and (possibly) makes a few enemies too!
Series: FNaF Remixed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. None of it will follow the canon on purpose, just a fun idea I had. I do not know if this idea has already been done. If so, I don’t claim anything but the piece of writing itself and my OC. Short and simple, I hope to write more for it.

It was midnight on a Monday night in the carpark of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and the new nightguard of the establishment pulled up for her first shift. Candace ‘Candy’ Merriton had just moved from her small village to a bigger town, looking for a part–time job. Luckily for her, the town’s beloved local Freddy Fazbear’s was hiring. The specifics of the job were vague, which was slightly discerning, but Candy was desperate for a decent wage, so she applied immediately after seeing the ad. A few days later, she got a call from her employer, who she had overheard Fazbear employee’s call Phone Guy, telling her that she had the job and had until the Monday after next to prepare herself. But that was 3 days ago, before she got a late-night call from the same person, frantically screaming that there was no one to watch the animatronics! Like the honourable young woman that she was, Candy graciously reassured him that she was ready for her first day, or rather night, on the job. And now here she was, now standing in the main hall that led to rest of the pizzeria. 

Candy walked into a snug little office, a desk laden with monitors she assumed was for monitoring the pizzeria and a fan. On the wall above the desk was a large poster of the Fazbear animatronics – Freddy, Bonnie and Chica – and art presumably from the children of customers. She pulled out the swivel chair, sat down, pulled up the monitors and prepared to sit comfortably until 6:00 finally rolled around.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been twenty minutes since Candy first sat down and she was beginning to grow restless.   
‘You’d think that after binging 3 series on Netflix I would have grown somewhat accustomed to sitting in a small room, staring at a screen for 6 hours’ Candy mused. ‘Apparently that is not the case.’   
After shifting in her swivel seat a few more times, it was decided that Candy was tired of staring at a monitor and wanted to stare and gawk at the animatronics instead. She left the office and headed towards the main stage, flicking on her torch to avoid sustaining any injuries in the dark hallways of the pizzeria. 

As Candy strolled down the hallway, there came a loud CLANK from around the corner she was walking towards, which set her on edge. She shone the beam of light towards the source of noise.   
‘Hello?! Is anybody there?’   
Nothing - save for a small metallic clink. 

***  
“Freddy be quiet!! We don’t want to scare the night guard again!”  
Chica clamped her metallic hand against Freddy’s muzzle.  
“Sorry Chica! I thought that we don’t need to hide on camera?” Freddy’s muffled voice replied.   
“We aren’t on camera! The night guard left his office and he’s heading towards the stage,”  
“That gives me a good idea,”


	3. *ON HIATUS*

This story is on hiatus, meaning I will not be adding to it for a long time while I work on school and finishing other stories.


End file.
